


Hey Pumpkin - I bet I can put a smile on your face

by LunaticWriter



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clumsiness, First Dates, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Pumpkins, Speed Dating, Tooth-Rotting Candy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticWriter/pseuds/LunaticWriter
Summary: When Yugyeom applied at the halloween themed speed dating he mainly did so for the promised free pumpkin that came with the event.His plan to just carve out his pumpkin and ignore everyone who would try to talk to him had worked out pretty good so far. 6 People in and although all of them were annoyed, they had taken the hint and just shut up after a few failed attempts of small talk.Cue Choi Youngjae, your person to ruin the plan.





	Hey Pumpkin - I bet I can put a smile on your face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eonni_jagga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eonni_jagga/gifts).



> Hello (ween)! 
> 
> This is one of the 3 prompts I had for the 2018 GOT7 Halloween Fic Exchange! 
> 
> My prompts came from the lovely Eonni-Jagga and I hope you really really like what I wrote for you ♥
> 
> For those who arent Eonni-jagga; This fics prompt was the following: 
> 
>  
> 
> _The theme for this matchmaking/speed-dating/blind date event is pumpkin carving and I'm just here for my free pumpkin but people keep trying to talk to me which is annoying until you._
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading!  
> Stay spooky!

[](https://imgur.com/20vEjFH)  


.

To be fair, maybe Yugyeom got a little _too_ into the whole speed dating concept.  
But it wasn’t his fault that he was competitive and the guy next to him had clearly challenged him to a battle! They had made eye contact like, once, and maybe the guy whose name was something along the lines of Jeongguk or so had been trying to flirt but _still_! This was a competition now, and Yugyeom wasn't one to lose! 

He would just tell Jinyoung that he didn't find the right one on his date instead of the truth… that being him ignoring pretty much every single person that arrived at his table to go through the usual speed dating progress. 

What he was doing exactly? 

It was october, the leaves were falling down onto the streets and the mistly, cold weather gave an eerie feeling.  
The speed dating was halloween themed. There were tiny skeleton-shaped cookies and other spooky themed sweets, and of course every warm drink was pumpkin-spiced something.  
And in order for the people to _bond_ over the small amount of time each pair had, they were supposed to carve out a pumpkin. 

But like Yugyeom said, it wasn't _his_ fault that he had been challenged to make the best pumpkin and that said pumpkin therefore required his whole attention! 

No-uh, totally not his fault! 

So far he’d annoyed a total of 6 potential dates but frankly, he couldn't care less. This pumpkin would look awesome once it was done! And to be very honest, if he wouldn't have gotten a free pumpkin out of this, he wouldn't even have went.

Again the bell chimed and with a - most likely relieved - sigh Yugyeom’s current partner got up to change tables. Yugyeom didn't even look up, too busy carving a pretty pattern into the lid of the pumpkin; he was very determined. 

He saw the chair in front of him move out of his peripheral vision but didn't really bat the guy an eye yet, he probably wouldn't at all. Maybe he would roll his eyes at him if he wouldn't get the hint and tried to start a conversation but that would be it. 

“You're good at that.” 

Yugyeom noticed that his current date had a very nice voice, soft and warm and kind of cute… but not cute enough to give up his competition. 

“Thanks,” he mumbled, too focused to properly articulate or even look at the boy in front of him. 

“You didn't really come here to date, did you?”  
The boy seemed fine with the fact that he was being ignored, amused even, of the happy tone as he spoke was anything to go buy. It sounded like he was repressing his laugh. Yugyeom got a little curious. 

“Free pumpkin.”  
Was all he said, not looking up but grinning as if he was congratulating himself on his mind.  
“And you?”

“Friend signed me up and forced me to attend…”  
The boy sighed as if he was annoyed but also used to it, tired of it maybe? Yugyeom didn't really care or, couldn't, rather. Not at the moment.  
“Hey, you do know that once you find a partner you find fitting enough you don't have to go around tables anymore, right?”

“Uh-huh.”  
Yugyeom didn't notice how his tongue slowly poked out of his mouth, as he was concentrating to give the pumpkin the perfect detail. He simply made a noise as if he was listening when actually, while he did pick up on his date’s voice, he didn't do the same with his words or their meaning. 

“Well, you don't want to do this whole speed dating thing, neither do I. How about we just stay a pair for the rest of the event?”

“Sure…”  
Again, Yugyeom didn't really listen and was just indulging the boy, like he had done so with all the previous dates. 

“Great!”  
Yugyeom liked how happy the boy sounded, the emotion had a nice ring to the rest of his voice. Curiosity picked at him again, he kind of did want to know more about the boy. At least what he looked like. Surely, with a voice like that…  
Nope. No time. Pumpkin! 

When the bell rang again, Yugyeom sighed, ready to give the guy a half-assed goodbye and prepare to ignore the next one - how many people were there exactly? 

But the boy didn't get up. Like, at all. 

Furrowing his eyebrows, Yugyeom set the last knife cut for this area of his pumpkin and looked up as he pulled the blade out, ready to ask the boy why he wasn't leaving. 

His date looked up when he noticed that Yugyeom was moving his head and eyes away from the pumpkin and smiled when their eyes met. 

And _God_ did he smile! 

Yugyeom wasn't sure what struck him most in that moment. The boy’s eyes? The tiny mole under one of them? His lips? That gorgeous, contagious, _sunshine_ smile? The boy’s whole look? 

Or, well, maybe it was something completely else. 

Because next thing he knew what _struck_ him was pain, a lot of it, in his fingers to be precise and then he was cursing and in the next second the boy joined him, eyes bulging as his gaze traveled down. 

“Oh no! Are you okay?”  
The boy jumped up from his seat, bending over the table to grab Yugyeom’s hands, pulling the knife away and inspecting his, to be frank very heavily, bleeding hand. 

And hell, it did hurt and _no_ Yugyeom was not okay because seeing his own blood was not a thing he could handle without feeling queasy… but the boy’s hands?  
They were really soft and nice and warm. 

“I- I’m Yugyeom,” he stuttered, already calling himself an idiot in his head because _could he do nothing right?_  
Once he would calm down he would blame it on the shock of the injury.

“And I’m worried!”  
The boy sounded almost scolding and Yugyeom instinctively put his head down but _bad idea_ because he really didn't want to look at his hand right now!  
“And my name is Youngjae.” 

“Hi Youngjae.”  
Voice reaching a bit higher than it normally did, Yugyeom dared to look at the boy- Youngjae, again, to take in his features without being interrupted by him mutilating his own body and with that came his shyness.  
Because, _wow_ , Youngjae sure was a sight.  
The slightly long, dark hair fanned Youngjae’s face nicely and up close like that his eyes were even prettier, Yugyeom would swear they were sparkling like Youngjae was the Prince Charming in his Disney movie. Youngjae’s nose was cute, actually, the whole boy was cute; with a capital C.  
“You're really cute.” 

Yugyeom wanted to take the knife and stab himself again, this time where it was lethal.  
Why did he say that _out loud_?  
(Again, he would later blame it on the shock, and his friends would mock and say that yeah, it was the shock of seeing Youngjae because he was so pretty.) 

He could already _feel_ his face turning red, flushing up to his ears and he must have looked ridiculous because seconds later Youngjae was laughing. 

If Yugyeom wasn't in love before that, he sure was after hearing Youngjae _laugh_.

"Did you already lose that much blood?"  
It was a joke but it pushed Yugyeom's attention back to his hand, the pain, his slightly upset stomach and he made a distressed noise before looking up again, at the ceiling.

There were pumpkin garlands all over it, he noticed, sticked onto the ceiling with tape. Kind of cute.

"I'll go and get a, I don't know, first-aid kit or something. You should probably stop with the pumpkin-"

"No!"  
Well, that came out louder than intended. If Yugyeom's hand wouldn't have been in Youngjae's grasp he'd probably slapped himself now.  
"I mean- I. I came here for the pumpkin and I can't lose to the guy sitting next to us. My pumpkin needs to look better than his!"

Youngjae laughed, a little too loud but Yugyeom found it perfect this way.

"I'll finish your pumpkin, alright? Sit back down I'll get you a bandage."

Nodding, Yugyeom only did as told and sadly watched Youngjae leave - though not for long. His hand felt colder again, he wished Youngjae would take it into his own again.

By the time his date came back there was a small, red puddle on the table - not that Yugyeom knew because he looked everywhere but his hand. Youngjae looked worried for a moment but quickly put some tissue on it, gently cradling the injured hand again and lifting it up a bit.

"Does it hurt a lot?"  
He asked, carefully turning Yugyeom's hand in different positions to check out the injury before he slowly dabbed at the wound itself, tissue soaking up the blood and tinting white a dark crimson.

"If you do that it does..."  
Yugyeom hated that he sounded like a small child. He wanted to be seen like an appealing partner although... he guessed that that road was long gone ever since he mutilated himself and yelled because of his pumpkin.

"Sorry, then this will hurt a lot more."  
Looking at Youngjae, he saw a quick yet apologetic grin before the boy started to wipe the blood away, still careful but _hell_ Yugyeom doubted that would have mattered. Hissing, he instinctively pulled his hand away but Youngjae was stronger, automatically hardening his grip.

"I'm a vet, I'm used to uncooperative patients."  
He explained it without anyone even asking about it and although it might have seemed annoying to other people, Yugyeom found the detail very endearing because a conversation meant things weren't _completely_ over, right?  
On the other hand... Youngjae did say he came here because he was forced, so he probably wasn't even interested in actual dating matter.

"Sorry... It was a reflex. I- working as a vet sounds cool."

Youngjae stopped his work to look at Yugyeom's face and the boy felt a blush creeping up his face again because the look he received was scolding, like Youngjae was really mad about his flinching.  
"Well, Yugyeom..."  
He sounded like it, too.  
"Given that you're very cute, you're forgiven."  
The smile and laugh that followed showed Yugyeom that Youngjae already loved to tease him but he couldn't get himself to be mad and joined the giggling, at least until Youngjae started working on his hand again, pain shooting up.

The vet hurried to bandage it properly so that it wouldn't bleed through but Yugyeom hoped he would take his sweet time, he really did not want to let go of that hand.

"You should probably go to a doctor later on... this might need stitches and I'm not actually qualified for anything bigger than great danes, or horses, you might top those too."

Yugyeom gasped, and faked offense.  
"Did you just call me _fat_?"

Youngjae spluttered before breaking out into laughter again, loud and clear and _so so_ easy to fall in love with - at least for Yugyeom.  
Something inside of him beamed with joy when the vet took another good look at Yugyeom's injured but now bandaged hand and then, instead of letting to, put their hands back on the table, the tips of their fingers gently hooked together.  
There were no sparks flying, no butterflies starting to rage in any of their stomachs. It was just a nice warmth. Maybe the start of something new but small yet with potential to grow big.

"So, let's win the pumpkin competition, shall we? You give me instructions and I carve."

“You know what? Do what you want. I trust that you win.” 

“That’s nice but you’ll have to let go of my hand if you want me to win.” 

Yugyeom seriously contemplated about cancelling the competition, even if it was just for a few seconds.  
But one glance at the table next to him, and (awkward) eye contact with his competition was enough. He let go of the hand very reluctantly but was awed with how Youngjae handled the knives, fascinated to watch the long digits working so elegantly - as a vet Youngjae must have had his experiences with those kind of things, practice.  
“So… What are you doing after this date?” 

“Depends…”  
Youngjae turned the pumpkin so its back was facing Yugyeom, leaving him in the dark on what his date would do with it. He had drawn a face on it but… nothing said that Youngjae would use the blueprint.  
“On what you want us to do after this.” 

Yugyeom bumped his knee on the table, yelping and cursing when he heard Youngjae laugh. Actually, now that Yugyeom was not distracted by blood shooting out of his hands he noticed that Youngjae was pretty bold, maybe even shameless and yet always added an awkward of amused laugh to his advances. 

It was more than endearing. Yugyeom wanted to know more. 

“Well I figure a trip to the ER isn't exactly the best ambiente for a date.”  
They both giggled, eyes crinkling and voices a little too loud given that they weren't the only people in the room.  
“So maybe we can just go for a walk? The neighbourhood is pretty and around this time of the year I really like how everything looks. Maybe stop for some hot drinks?” 

“If I get to hold your not-injured hand we have a deal.” 

It was easier for Yugyeom to put more confidence in his words, especially after every time he heard Youngjae chuckle like he was a little embarrassed or at least unsure of his own words. They were both a little shy, Yugyeom noticed, but managed to pull each other out of their shells so naturally. Smiling widely, Yugyeom watched Youngjae work on the pumpkin.  
“Wouldn't want it any different.” 

“Great. Now, how about we talk a bit while I make the best carved out pumpkin you’ll have ever seen?”

So they did. Yugyeom learned more about Youngjae’s job, heard some stories, some funny some sad. Learned about Coco, Youngjae’s dog (that he really wanted to meet now) and Mark, the second owner of Coco and also the person that Yugyeom would have to thank so much for forcing Youngjae to attend this event (he was already planning out the thank you cards and flower bouquets and pralinees). He learned that Youngjae hated cucumbers and also had the biggest sweet tooth. 

In exchange Youngjae learned that Yugyeom was finishing college, planning to become a choreographer or dance teacher. That he was earning his money part-time working at a cafe but some nights also as a backround dancer (Youngjae made a lame superhero _Barista by day, Dancer by night_ joke that he couldn't stop laughing about for almost three minutes, slapping the table and his hands and own body while he was at it- Yugyeom loved it). That he had friends who urged him to go here but that he only went because he saw the pumpkins and that he annoyed all of them although he was the youngest and should pay them a little more respect. 

15 minutes into talking they didn't even hear the bell ringing anymore, too immersed in talking and laughing. 

65 minutes into talking Youngjae put the carving instruments down but denied to show Yugyeom the pumpkin which left the younger boy whining, trying to look cute so Youngjae would give in- he didn't, but it came close. 

80 minutes into talking the administrators of the event announced that it was over, that people could write down the numbers of the people they wanted to talk to again. 

Youngjae and Yugyeom left together without writing anything down or waiting to check who wrote their names down (Yugyeom knew that at least for him it was no one unless someone was seriously into assholes, but he didn't want to risk losing Youngjae _now_ ) but not after sneakily shoving some of the cookies into their pockets, giggling (very sneakily of course) like idiots. They also kind of stole the pumpkin because apparently you did have to pay a fee if you wanted to take it home with you, the designing part was the only thing about it that was _free_.  
How no one noticed _that_ seemed like a miracle to both of them, but they weren't to question their luck especially since Yugyeom still hadn't seen the pumpkin’s new face.

While they had been sitting at the table Yugyeom hadn't noticed but out of the two of them it was actually Youngjae who was clumsy, tripping over thin air or tiny cracks in the ground that an ant could have walked over. Yugyeom teased everytime it happened and Youngjae fired back just as teasing, pointing the attention to Yugyeom’s hand because _he wasn't the one that had cut his hand open when he first saw his date_.  
That usually did the job to shut Yugyeom up… for like a minute. 

The promised hand holding actually turned into intertwined arms, because as tempting as it sounded their hands were much warmer inside their respective coat pockets, the cold autumn air of the evening not only harsh and cold but also windy and slightly wet. 

Yugyeom and Youngjae walked through a small park, admiring the many many colourful trees, the many leaves that were already on the ground, plastering their way a bright orange, like the sun vanishing behind the horizon in front of them.  
They kept talking, not running out of topics to talk about at all. Sometimes they stopped, like when Yugyeom noticed just how pretty the small stream really was as it ran under the small, old wooden bridge they were standing on; Youngjae joked they could come here when it was warmer again to walk around in the water barefoot. (at the mention of _when it was warmer again_ Yugyeom’s heart fluttered, but not frightened like he had expected it to given they had just met and that was far in the future).  
They also stopped whenever they saw a squirrel or interesting bird - or once a frog - to watch while Youngjae had a new fun fact ready no matter how many squirrels they saw (spoiler: a lot). Some were cute, some disturbing; Yugyeom really didn't want to know that some squirrels committed cannibalism. 

When they got too cold Yugyeom bought them hot chocolate on a street vendor and Youngjae poured unholy amounts of caramel, cream and god knows what on his drink.  
Youngjae got cream caught on his lips, as well as some caramel. 

Yugyeom thought about how it would taste to kiss him at that moment, wondering how much would taste like Youngjae and how much like the chocolate. 

In the end, Youngjae walked Yugyeom home, though Yugyeom had complained first because he was taller and looked more intimidating than the marshmallow that was Youngjae. But the pumpkin was Yugyeom’s and Youngjae wanted to be there when Yugyeom looked at it. 

“Let me get some candles to put inside… Or do you want to come inside? My roommate is probably home though…”  
Nervously shuffling in front of the door, key already halfway turned around, Yugyeom looked at his date and Youngjae just smiled, shaking his head no. 

“Just go and get the lights, yeah?” 

Yugyeom hurried but all of a sudden it seemed they were out of candles, no matter the size.  
It was strange, especially when Yugyeom remembered that after the power outage at the beginning of the month their whole apartment had looked like ten seances were ready to be held at the same time; Yugyeom was still surprised nothing had caught fire. 

When he came back to the front door, candles in his hands he found Youngjae humming quietly, hovering in front of the pumpkin, waiting and tipping back and forth on his feet to get himself warmer. 

“Here, I found some. Will you finally let me see, hyung?”

Youngjae turned around and arched an eyebrow because, although they had established that Yugyeom was the younger one out of the two, he had not called Youngjae hyung yet and Youngjae hadn't told him to either. 

Mumbling embarrassed, Yugyeom handed over the candles but not without trying to get a peak at his pumpkin: “Crap, that usually works with my friends…”

Laughing, Youngjae went to prepare the pumpkin, lighting each candle with a match, taking his sweet time because he knew that Yugyeom was getting impatient- no, actually had been impatient ever since they stole that pumpkin. 

“The evening was really nice with you, I hope you know that Yugyeom…” Mumbling, Youngjae turned his face to smile at Yugyeom who flushed at first, but smiled back and nodded. 

“I had lots of fun with you too. I’d like to take you out again, actually… if you want me to of course.”

“Hey!” Pouting, Youngjae played offended.  
All Yugyeom could focus on were his lips.  
“I’m older, if anything I should take you out! But yeah, I want to. A lot.” 

“A lot?”

“A _whole_ lot!”  
Youngjae laughed, looking truly embarrassed for the first time that evening; Yugyeom wanted to make that happen again and again, Youngjae looked and sounded too cute if he got flustered. 

When the vet straightened his back and turned around to face Yugyeom properly instead of craning his neck, he barely had any time to take a breath and Yugyeom was standing right in front of him, their chests almost touching. 

Youngjae had to look up to meet Yugyeom’s eyes, how they looked down at him seeming more than determined, just for what Youngjae wasn't sure or- oh. 

Fingers wandered to Yugyeom’s sides, under the coat, almost automatically and as if they belonged there, as if they always had. 

Youngjae slightly pressed down on the skin and felt Yugyeom’s breath hitch, his chest tensing up and a small, visible puff of air escaping his lips. 

It was the first time Youngjae really focused on Yugyeom’s lips, the closeness of their bodies inviting to do so. 

Youngjae licked his lips without noticing, eyes tracing Yugyeom’s lips, jaw, up to his eyes again. 

Smiling ever so slightly, Youngjae’s eyes slowly fluttered shut when he felt a hand wandering into his hair, coming to rest at his neck. 

Yugyeom tasted like cinnamon and Youngjae eagerly pressed back the moment he felt the shy touch of lips against his own, hungry for more. 

An arm sneaked around his lower back, pulling him even closer- he almost tripped again. 

Yugyeom could feel the warmth radiating from Youngjae’s body, embracing his own body while he tasted caramel on his lips, that and something more that he could only identify as _Youngjae_.  
In that moment he never wanted to let go. 

Youngjae was fine with that. 

Making a noise that told how much he didn't like what he was doing, Yugyeom moved back, looking at Youngjae who seemed just as dazed as Yugyeom felt, slowly blinking up at him with a satisfied smile- another swipe of his tongue as if he wanted to catch the lingering taste of their lips meeting. 

“I should head back, it’s getting really dark…” 

“I could walk you back?”

“Yugyeom,” giggled Youngjae, pinching the boy’s side when he noticed he still had his hands resting there. Yugyeom squealed, flinching away with how ticklish he obviously was.  
“ _I_ just walked _you_ home. You can't walk me back now, that’s not how that works.” 

“Fine… Next time though.” 

“Then it’s a date.” 

Youngjae pulled Yugyeom down again, a quick peck - or two or three or ten. 

“Sleep well, yeah?”

“You too…”  
Yugyeom pulled Youngjae back when he tried to take a few steps back from the door, catching the boy’s lips again and again.  
“Text me when you get home, and don't forget or I will come search the streets for you!”

Youngjae chuckled, and ruffled Yugyeom’s hair affectionately, earning himself a pout. 

“I will. See you soon, yeah?”

Nodding, Yugyeom let Youngjae go after one last kiss.  
He watched the vet go until Youngjae turned around a corner and Yugyeom couldn't see him anymore. 

Almost missing what he had originally been so eager for, Yugyeom turned around when has was already halfway inside again, finally taking a look at the pumpkin. 

He smiled, like the stupid lovesick fool he felt like and probably stared at the glowing, orange orb for a few more minutes. 

His drawn on face had been washed off and instead of the creepy looking image Yugyeom had aimed for before he turned himself into an idiot by slicing open his hand, was replaced by a cute smile and heart eyes. 

He snorted at the sight, before turning on his heel and finally going inside, although the warmth of his home did not feel as good as Youngjae’s body pressed against his own. 

Pulling out his phone, Yugyeom went to text Youngjae. 

_We definitely won that competition with our pumpkin!_

**Author's Note:**

> and then they became this gross overly-affectionate couple and their friends regretted sending them to the speed dating.  
> if you think that at first Yugyeom spend some of his afternoons going through parks looking for hurt birds and squirrels so he could bring them to Youngjae because he was too shy and needed an excuse to see him you are correct!  
> Yugyeom's favourite petname also might or might not have been pumpkin (it definetly was)
> 
> All typos where put there on purpose to scare you!
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/faeminnie) and [My CuriosCat](https://curiouscat.me/faeminnie) if you wanna talk to me uwu ♥


End file.
